Kate and Elliot's story
by veggieblondie
Summary: This is Kate an Elliot's love story.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Ana! We need to celebrate," shouts Kate as she bumps up and down with excitement.

She was a little too excited to get out and hit the town, Ana did not share the same enthusiasm. She was still thinking about Christian and her recent encounter as well as his gracious gift.

"You can ogle over Christian later, this is our time. We finally made it." Kate was now dragging Ana out the door.

* * *

As They pulled up in front of the already crowded night club, Jose was standing out front waiting. As soon as he sees Ana and Kate his eyes light up with excitement.

"Finally, you guys are here. Are we ready to get this party started?!" He yells as he runs over to the girls.

Kate becomes just as excited as Jose, while Ana just wants the night to be over already, she never was one for drinking or even partying. Kate and Jose run inside dragging Ana along behind them. Kate makes her way gracefully through the crowed. It seemed that everything she did was graceful, smooth and thought out. It was anyone's guess why she was still single.

As the trio ordered their first drinks, Kate was eager to get dancing, of course to show off her moves and maybe find a cute boy to dance with. They continued their night with drink after drink and with more dancing. Both Ana and Kate become intoxicated but Kate seemed to be able to hold her alcohol much better than Ana. It may have been all the practice she received throughout High school and University.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Ana shouted over the music.

Kate just nodded while still swaying to the music not really hearing her. 10 minutes must have passed, maybe 15, before she realized that Ana was still not back. There must be a long line for the washroom or she's off somewhere with Jose, she thought. She knew how in love Jose was with Ana. Maybe tonight was finally the night he would make a move. Kate smiled at the thought of Ana and Jose together.

Kate felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around still dancing to see an attractive guy looking down at her. She stops dancing as she catches his gaze. She couldn't help but take her eyes off his glossy blue eyes. He has a fabulous smile that made you smile on the inside not to mention his shaggy blonde hair that was to die for.

"Are you Kate?" He asked softly.

"Uh, yes. Yes I am," Kate said distracted. Still distracted by his eyes and smile.

"I'm Elliot, Christian's brother. Ana got sick outside so Christian is going to take her back to the hotel and if you would like I will stay here with you to dance the night away," says Elliot "no need to worry, she's in good hands."

"Well come on then, dance with me," demanded Kate.

* * *

The next morning Kate awoke with a pain in her head as if she had been hit with a frying pan. She looked around to get adjusted to her surroundings. She was back in her apartment, but laying on the couch. Why am I on the couch, then the memories of her and Elliot coming back to the apartment come flashing back to her. Oh that's why as she smiles smugly.

"Hey baby," Elliot calls from across the apartment from the bathroom. "It's about time you woke up."

Kate fished her phone out her purse, it was already 10 a.m. "I could do with more sleep."

"Oh no you don't," Elliot says as he hurls himself onto the couch on top of her. "You finally have woken up, I'm not letting you fall back asleep."

She laughs as they play fight, he attempts to pin her down but no such luck. Kate is a feisty one and doesn't give in so easily. Elliot loved that about her she wasn't like most girls. She had a fire inside of her and was much more outgoing than Ana would ever be.

"I'm glad I found you," Elliot says pressing his forehead against hers. "You're a real piece of work you know that?"

As they were getting intimate with each other for probably the third time that night Ana and Christian walk in the door. To Ana and Christian's surprise Elliot was butt naked in the apartment living room and Kate was laying on the couch laughing. Elliot scrambles to put on his clothes while Christian rushes him along to leave.

"Laters baby," Elliot beams.

Both Christian and Elliot leave. Ana smiles at Kate laughing nervously, "he seems like a really nice guy."

"Oh no, we are talking about you first," as she giggles with Ana.

Kate didn't want to talk about Elliot, what was there to talk about? She didn't even know if she would ever see him again, or what if it was just a one night stand? She really liked Elliot but she didn't want to get her hopes up. Besides she was more concerned about Ana and Christian.


	2. Chapter 2

All Kate could think about was her night spent with Elliot, he was infectious. She wondered how many other women he has this effect on. She began to give herself a reality check, "What stable relationship has ever come out of meeting at a bar and going home drunk together…" She said to herself. Elliot was the best guy she has met in years. He was polite, humorous and not to mention gorgeous.

"I must not get attached, it was probably just a onetime thing… plus he didn't even give me his number or ask for mine," Kate said to herself. She may have talked to herself a little too much at times but she knew Ana could never give her a straight opinion.

She continued on with her day with running errands and getting housework done, anything really to keep her mind off Elliot. It's not like she has never had a one night stand before, he was just different.

Kate found herself standing in the produce isle at the grocery store looking at various types of apples. She was deciding between gala and macintosh. She remembers for a moment one part of her night when she first kissed Elliot. Everything seemed to slip into slow motion like a cheesy rom-com movie. He had soft lips that moved just the right amount and weren't too forceful. She remembers looking into his blue eyes and getting lost, feeling a pit of butterflies in her stomach as he smiles at her and holds her around her waist. She couldn't hear anything around her or see the people dancing around them, it was just them two.

She snapped back into reality and caught herself smiling stupidly like schoolgirl thinking about her first crush. She felt giddy, this was a good feeling.

By the time she got home it was around 7 p.m. and Ana still wasn't home. "She's probably with Christian…" She thought thinking about how nice it would be to have a boyfriend obsessed with you.

Her phone begins to ring, she scrambles to find it in her purse full of recipes and random items she's unsure of how she acquired them.

"Hello?" She didn't recognize the number.

"Is this Kate? It's Elliot," he said cheerfully.

Kate got a head rush of excitement and nervousness. "Hi Elliot! This is Kate," she said maybe a little too excited like she had been sitting around all day waiting for his phone call. "Get it together Kate, act cool," she thought to herself.

"I know we just saw each other today but I was wondering if I could take you out for a proper date, like dinner or something."

"I would love that."

"Well great, how about tomorrow at say 6?" He said nervously.

"I'll see you then."

"Laters' Baby," Elliot said before hanging up.

Kate loved when he said that, she didn't know why but it made her feel like a teenager again. She did a little dance in the living room swinging her around and jumping. It wasn't just a onetime thing after all; maybe this was going to go somewhere.

"Oh my god," She thought standing still. "Ana is dating Christian and I am now going on a date with his brother, if all things go well Ana and I could end up as Sisters-in-law." The thought made her laugh at how silly it sounded. It was only their first date and yet she was already imagining their future together. She knew Ana would laugh at the thought also.

As Kate lay in bed that night she was too excited to sleep but she knew she had a whole day of work to get through before she could see Elliot. Eventually she fell asleep of exhaustion.


End file.
